The Hideout
by nomadic-moon
Summary: what happens when Harry,Hermione,Luna,Ron, and Draco's future children need to stay in the past for a while? find out! equal amount of HP/HG RW/LL DISCLAIMER: i dont own JK'S characters! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV.

"Excuse me Professor Snape but Harry,Ron,Hermione, please follow me to the head masters office, is an emergency" Professor McGonagall steps into our potions class suddenly, sounding slightly panicked Snape nods in agreement and continues grading papers.

I sigh and pack away my quill and parchment, while doing so I see a panicked look on Ron's face as he clumsily packs away his empty notes. My girlfriend Hermione, gosh I love saying that, was already waiting with McGonagall at the front of the class. Lavender Brown, Ron's awful girlfriend was putting on a pout as Ron left her side.

"What did Ron do this time?" I ask, just for the fun of it. Hermione gives a small giggle as we walk down a hallway, my arm slightly around her waist.

Ha, Ron goes pale instantly "H-Harry!" he stuttered. But what could he have done? It's the first week of the first school term!

McGonagall gives a slight chuckle, as we stop at a fifth year's classroom door. " Ron is not in trouble for anything-at least not that I know of "

Ron's face starts to color again. "Professor McGonagall, urm, this isn't the headmasters office." He dumbly states.

McGonagall sighs, sounding annoyed "We have one more stop , thank you" she steps in the classroom leaving us behind.

"So, if its not Ron, why do you boy's think we are here?" Hermione asks, stepping slightly towards the door.

"I don't know you're the smart one" Ron mumbles and looks at his shoes.

Hermione frowned. "Ignoring that" but before she can return to me, Professor McGonagall was back with a student, this student had Ravenclaw robes, neon blue high-tops, a butterbeer cork necklace, and radish earrings.

Luna Lovegood followed Professor McGonagall out of the classroom. She turned her big, blue eyes to Hermione and I. "Hello Hermione, Harry." She greeted as we followed the Professor again, we each gave a wave to her. She turned her eyes to Ron, "Hello Ronald, Lovely day we are having." She smiles at him.

Ron gave a small smile back "Yeah, Lovely" but it was raining outside.

We made it to the statue, finally, Professor McGonagall quickly murmured _'sugar quills'_ and she headed inside, us following.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his large desk, looking at some papers. Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room leaving Hermione, Ron, Luna, and I with the old headmaster.

He lifted is eyes from the paper and smiled. "Ah! Harry! Finally here I see." He greeted standing up, "as well as you Ronald, Miss Granger." He smiled.

"Hello headmaster" we said in unison, I wonder why he didn't address Luna.

Hermione and Ron looked confused too. The headmaster looked confused too. "Where is Miss Lovegood?" noticing the queer blondes absence.

"Right here Professor!" we all hear a dreamy voice from behind us call. We turn around to see Luna reading off of a coffee table, the Quibbler set on it. She smiled and stood by Ron. "Sorry Professor, I noticed you had the new addition of the Quibbler, I wondered who the second subscriber was at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I do love a good read once in a while." He walked over to his desk, and grabbed the papers he was looking at.

He folded his hands around the paper. "As you know, we are at a great war. A war that we will hopefully win" I tensed, but I felt Hermione grab my hand, I smiled. " But we have been doing research on time traveling, much like time turners, we have been able to create a bond with the future. We have gotten a message from the… older you" he finished.

We all look surprised. "I have herd of these studies but…." Hermione trailed off.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but the message is grim. In the future there is some new battles, so … children need protection. Specifically powerful children. Your future children" he finished.

"Wow" I herd Ron mummer. Hermione had linked arms with Luna, both looked shocked.

"Four of your children are old enough to travel this way, unfortunately, some are too young to travel. These four will arrive tomorrow; they will have to stay here, in this time era for two years at the maximum. has knowledge of this, one of his children is of the four."

"Ewe Malfoy reproduces?" Ron cringed. Hermione and I nudged him in the ribs. "Oww" he mumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "His wife is not from this school by the way," Ron still grumbled.

"Are those parchments information about them?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Yes Miss Lovegood, they are, so take a look at them. Also Luna, because of this, you will be moving into Gryffindor, with Miss Granger." Luna and Hermione Giggled and linked arms again. They have become best friends over the past two years. " Here are your children's information, they will not tell the parents but, congratulations Harry and Hermione, but you do end up together, the rest are pretty obvious. I'm sorry about the little information, but you will see tomorrow"

He sent us out and we all stopped too look at the children in the hallway. I smile at Hermione as she blushes prettily.

"Wow. We have kids, -or- someone actually loves me in the future!" Luna squeals, Ron smiles slightly.

"W-We get married!" Hermione states, and blushed harder.

"I wonder who I marry, maybe Lavender?" Ron thinks, I see Luna frown slightly.

We all start to talk about the possibilities but all goes silent as our eyes fall on the parchment.

**SIRIUS JAMES POTTER**

DISCRIPTION: bright green eyes, Brown curly hair, 5"6.

AGE: 16

YEAR AT HOGWARTS: sixth year

QUITTICH PLACE: keeper

HOGWARTS HOUSE: Gryffindor

**SEAN SCORPIUS MALFOY**

DISCRIPTION: blonde hair, pale skin, grey eyes. 5"6.5

AGE: 16

YEAR AT HOGWARTS: sixth year

QUITTICH PLACE: seeker

HOGWARTS HOUSE: slytharin

**MARISSA MOLLY WEASLEY&QUINN ROSE WEASELEY(TWINS)**

DISCRIPTION: Marissa: long red hair, large mint green eyes, pale skin freckles. Quinn: long red hair, large Pale blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles

AGE: both: 16

YEAR AT HOGWARTS: both: sixth

QUITTICH PLACE: Marissa: seeker Quinn: keeper

HOGWARTS HOUSE: both: Gryffindor

**This is just an idea, so read and review! I will continue though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the Reviews! I did not expect any really, but if people like it I'll continue! I might do a fic where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna get caught in the future? Who knows! Anyway , hope you like this!**

Hermione POV

"Wow! Look at these colors, although red dose attract nimble-floss, it's lovely!" Luna plopped down on the Gryffindor colored bedding.

I smiled half-heartedly; I just finished helping Luna pack into her new dorm. She was really excited about living with us. Her. Ravenclaw housemates were mean to her, so she should have a good time. Today, we are meeting our 'kids', its still hard to believe that Harry and I, stay in love, how many countless nights I have been afraid of the hero dumping the bookworm, but…he really loves me. And I love him.

"We should get to the common room soon, it's almost time to meet our 'kids'" I offer.

"Or do you just want to see _Harry_?" she teased in a sing-song voice

I could tell I was blushing. " Well you just want to see _Ronald, _" I teased back.

But the smile fell from Luna's face. "He will be snoging Lavender, I probably wont see him at all" she sighed.

"Aww Lu, he'll come to his scenes soon, trust me" I comfort the blonde. I really wish that Ron would see that Luna really cares about him, not that awful Lavender who is using him.

She smiles, still sadly though, " Alright, lets go, before that nargle comes down from that banister" I smile. This is going to be fun.

We walk through the painting to the common room. I wave to Harry, who is sitting next to Ron and Seamus. Surprisingly, no Lavender.

"Hey Love" I greeted him, he lets me cuddle next to him.

"Hey, 'Mione " he kissed my hair. I giggle. Wow, love does strange things to you.

"Hello Harry, Seamus, R-Ronald" Luna uncharacteristically she did not look anyone in the eye.

Everyone mumbled a hello, but Ronald actually spoke up. " What's wrong Luna?" he asked

Luna looked surprised. "Oh! Nothing I just, was wondering about, you know… stuff " she mumbled and turned red. She must really like Ron; she is never at a loss of words.

Ron shrugged. We were about to start another conversation but Professor McGonagall's voice rang. ", Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and , please come to the courtyard. Thank you."

Ron, Harry, and Luna tensed. "Well lets get a move on!" we all get up and make our way to the courtyard, leaving Seamus.

Luna POV

Why does Ron have to do that to me? My knees go weak, my stomach flip-flops, my palms go sweaty. And I don't even want to kiss him. Well that's not a completely a lie, I want to be with him for his heart, not his popularity.

Before I know it, we are in the courtyard; Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are waiting along with Draco Malfoy.

Draco sneered as we all walked by, he isn't very nice. I stand next to Hermione at the end.

Dumbledore walked up in front of us. "You all know what will take place in a few minutes. Four children, your age, will arrive, they might have a sore landing, but it will be done, you will stay with them, help them succeed in school, and so fourth, professor McGonagall and I must not be around to witness them arrive. It is dangerous for people outside their bloodline to witness the appearance. Come to my office when you have collected them. That is all." Then Dumbledore left us with malfoy. Lovely.

Normal POV.

"So…. What's going to happen now?" Ron asked no one unparticular.

Hermione sighed. "We wait" her fingers were intertwined with Harry's.

Ten minutes have passed and nothing. Draco was getting impatient. "Out of all the people in this school, I HAD to do this with you: Scar Head, Mud Blood, Weaslebee, and a stupid Nutter!" he complained.

Harry was about to yell back but Hermione told him to ignore it. But soon, everyone but Luna was in a fight. Luna just ignored them, until she saw a purple swirl appear. "Guys" she said, hoping to attract attention.

She tried louder, "Guys!" nothing "GUYS! LOOK!" she yelled, and everyone froze.

The swirl got bigger and bigger until at least a person could fit. Soon a blonde boy fell out, landing on his knees. The boy sat up and brushed off his pants and looked up.

"This is so weird" the boy muttered, looking at Draco. Everyone else was totally shell shocked. The boy was wearing a white, button-down shirt with Black trousers, he looked like Draco himself.

"Hi I'm Sean Malf-" he started, trying to break the ice when a cherry-red headed girl fell on top of him, from the portal.

"Ouch!" the girl muttered, still sitting on the blonde kid.

"Get Offa' me Weasley!" he shouted, knocking her off.

She rolled off, and got up, brushing herself off. She wore muggle jeans, too big for her hips, and a baggy, black _WEIRD SISTERS _shirt that was tied in the back.

"Sorry ferret" she muttered crossing her arms. She noticed someone else coming out of the portal so she dragged the boy to the side, catching him off guard.

Soon enough, a boy with dark brown, shaggy hair fell out, and before he even reached the ground, another cherry-headed girl fell out.

"Sorry Sirius!" she apologized, helping him up once she got up.

The boy stood up, and dusted himself off. "It's okay Quinn" the boy wore a white muggle t-shirt and trousers and the girl wore a chudly cannons t-shirt with baggy too-big muggle jeans.

They all were up and the portal had closed. They were facing there young parents, Harry spoke up first, " Hi, you must be our 'kids'?" he questioned.

Draco sneered. "Well no duh scar head, they fell out of a purple hole!" he folded his arms.

Harry just glared. " So, who's who?" Hermione questioned, grabbing Harry's hand again.

"And who are your parents?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice, she was the most calm.

The boy with brown hair cleared his voice, "I'm Sirius Potter, and Hermione and Harry are my parents, so that must be… you two" he pointed to Harry and Hermione, "this is so freaky" he muttered.

"This is unreal!" Harry grinned, looking at Hermione, "Wow, this is _our_ son! This is weird but cool!"

Hermione smiled too, sure this was weird, but then again, they are in the world of magic. "This is pretty interesting!" she smiled, squeezing Harry's hand. She had a son…..With the love of her life….

The blond kid was next, "I'm Sean Malfoy, so since you look like me you're my dad…you are Draco right?" he asked Draco.

He nodded, "yep…. Golden boy is right, this is Freaky…. cool" he held out his fist to Sean. Sean looked at it, and slowly lifted his fist to pound it.

The cherry-redhead with the black shirt introduced herself, "I'm Marissa Weasley-"

"And I'm Quinn Weasley" the other girl finished.

"We are twins, but you can tell us apart from our eyes," they said together.

"I have blue eyes-" Quinn said

"And I have mint green ones" Marissa finished

"Our parents are Ron and Luna," they said in sync.

Every one was quiet. Ron went beet red and Luna just looked shocked, her blue eyes went bigger.

" But aren't you dating Brown? The one with the big mouth?" Draco asked, confused.

Ron slowly nodded. Still blushing, "well this is awkward" Hermione stated.

This will be one weird year…

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did we say that too soon?" Quinn asked, wiping the rest of the dirt off of her.

"I think so" Marissa's voice rang as she walked over to Sirius and Sean, who were near Harry and Hermione.

Quinn rolled her eyes and followed her twin but turned to her shocked teenaged parents, "Are you two coming or not?" she asked as if she was asking the time of day.

Luna snapped out of it and went next to Hermione, Ron followed soon after. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Draco starred at the four teens,

"Well now that we have names down, what house will we be in?" Sean asked, looking at Draco smugly, folding his arms across his chest.

"We'll have to take you to the sorting hat" Draco answered, the same tone in his voice.

"No really? I did not know that! I only found that out in first year!" Sean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Draco stood blankly; _no one_ speaks to him like that. "Hey, aren't I like your dad or something?" he shot at him.

"Or something." Sean snickered.

Draco was fuming when everyone was walking past him. "Like father, like son" Harry murmured under his breath, putting an arm around Hermione, who laughed a little. Ron followed them, Luna behind him.

"Well, this should be fun!" Quinn skipped ahead of Sirius and Marissa, "Hope there's no nargles in the past!" she called after them.

Sirius and Marissa exchanged a look, "yep. She definitely takes after aunt Luna." Sirius chuckled.

Marissa let out a breathy laugh as they headed up the hill towards the castle "this is so freaky. I just hope that Arthur, Hugo, Arielle, and Calliope are okay" she sighed, thinking of her younger siblings.

Sirius's eyes turned worried too, "I know. James and Albus asking why mom was crying when I left." He too thought of his younger brothers.

Marissa nodded understandingly. They met up with Harry and Hermione, "Draco, Ron, Luna and the others already went to the headmasters office. Is Sean really that much like Draco?" Harry asked, leading them to the office.

"Worse sometimes, he can be a real git, but he has his good moments" Sirius told truthfully.

"But he is _so_ much like uncle Draco." Marissa added, smirking in

Annoyance.

"So what houses are you too in anyways? Although Dumbledore has to have you sorted again." Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor!" Marissa and Sirius shot up, high-fiving each other.

Harry smiled. His son was in Gryffindor, and he looked pretty happy. "But isn't James in slytherin? Your dad blew a fuse when he found out! My dad had to keep him from burning the sorting hat!" Harry herd Marissa whisper.

But before he could ask anything, they were at the statue, where Draco, Sean, Ron, Luna, and Quinn were waiting,

"Ron forgot the password again?" Hermione asked, going up to the statue, and saying _'sugar quills'_.

"It's a hard to remember!" Ron crossed his arms.

Luna giggled and blushed lightly when Ron noticed. Ron found himself smiling too. Hermione and Harry notice this, and smiled at them, Draco just scowled at the fact that his son had a worse attitude then him. Then again he was a little proud.

**READ&REVIEW! Sorry if it was short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! And as for the question about Quinn and Sirius, I meant to say that Quinn was a **_**chaser**_** not keeper, sorry! Anyways hope you like this one! I'm trying to update sooner and make them longer, but I'm working on **_**times three**_** and**_** come home**_** as well! Enjoy, although it is short!**

"Now that we have you all sorted, your parents are to look after you, and help you succeed in school, just because you are in the past, dose not mean you can stop school" The headmaster warned the time travelers.

The four teenagers nodded, leaving the old room with there young parents. Sirius sighed, "well, it looks like we get to see what the common rooms looked like back in the day!"

The four kids laughed, but the original Hogwarts students frowned, "hey, were not that old!" Harry said crossing his arms.

"Sorry uncle Harry, but to us, your pretty old!" Marissa laughed.

"Well here we are still young!" Draco added.

"Enjoy it while it lasts old timer" Sean nudged Draco's ribs. Draco still angrey over his son's attitude let the comment pass.

"Well it looks like we should go to dinner, I'm starving." Quinn yawned.

The others laughed, "Wow Ron, that definitely is your daughter!" Harry laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I'm hungry too" Ron asked confused. Which caused them to laugh again.

After dinner, the girls went to there dormitories and the boys went to theirs. Luna plopped on the Red bed. " I love being a temporary Gryffindor!" she sighed, rolling onto the floor

Hermione laughed, sitting on the floor next to the Raven claw "I get that Lu" Marissa and Quinn smiled and sat next to their mum and Aunt.

Everyone else was still at dinner, so they had the room alone. "So aunt Hermione, how's it going with Uncle Harry?" Marissa asked slyly.

Hermione blushed, "It's good. Really, really good." She answered.

Quinn turned her blue eyes to her mother, "so, are you with dad yet?" she twirled her red hair around her finger.

Luna looked down, "He didn't say anything to me after you came, and I'm still really shocked." Her misty blue eyes went pale.

Hermione sighed, "Ron's a idiot. Don't worry, he'll realize that Lavender is just using him soon enough." She put a hand on Luna's arm.

Marissa and Quinn gasped, "You mean, he still is with Professor Brown?" Quinn asked.

"Professor Brown? I thought that with all the beauty charms she puts on herself…" Hermione trailed off. The three girls laughed, Luna felt a little better.

Soon other girls walked in, they just told them that Marissa and Quinn were transfer students. Hermione checked the time, "oops, I have to go, um," Hermione blushed.

Luna laughed; "to see _Harry_?" she raised a blonde eyebrow.

Hermione blushed deeper, "yes" Luna giggled at her friend's expense.

"Just watch out for the nargles, okay?" Luna yawned, getting into the down covers. Hermione nodded and slipped out of the dorm room. She walked down to the stairs to the common room, where Harry was waiting.

"Hey" Hermione greeted, hugging him he kissed her lightly.

"Hi love, this is so weird, right?" he plopped down on the sofa, bringing her down with him.

"your telling me." Hermione sighed happily, enjoying being in Harry's arms.

"Sirius is actually a good kid. I like him." Harry added.

"Well he is your son Harry" Hermione turned to face him. He laughed quietly and kissed her.

"our son" he corrected and pulled her close, and they continued to talk into the night.

**I will try to make them longer! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Hope you like this quick chapter! Enjoy!**

"Well don't you ladies look stunning." Sean joked, scooting over so Marissa and Quinn could sit at the table. Sean was aloud to sit with them, not like Draco would miss his son.

The two girls rolled their eyes, hearing their mother and aunt giggle. They weren't used to the new schedule, they were given an extra hour in the future, so they only bundled their red curls into ponytails, and their new uniforms were wrinkled. Marissa hated the fact that she had to wear a skirt; she never was the girly type.

"Well you don't look like the crème de la crop either." Marissa shot, pulling on her skirt and sitting next to Sirius. Sean's blonde hair was tousled and Sirius's hair was even more messed up then usual.

"Touché" Sean laughed, promptly getting smacked upside the head by Sirius, who greeted his best friends.

Quinn ignored them, "Well anyways, morning uncle Harry, dad." She greeted, biting into a scone. Her uncle waved, and Ron greeted her with a wave

"Good morning Harry, Ron." Hermione gave Harry a kiss and sat next to him. Luna followed waving to both, but then blushed and looked down, feeling Ron's eyes on her.

"Hi Hermione, Lu." Harry said, putting a hand on her back, waving to Luna. Ron nodded, putting a hand up. They continued to laugh and eat, and the

After breakfast, Luna headed off to her class and Sean went with his father. Marissa and Quinn had the same schedule as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius.

"Now what do we have?" Quinn asked while the six walked down a hallway.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry and Ron's face broke into smiles, "Quidditch" they said in unison.

Marissa and Sirius high-fived each other, while Quinn rolled her eyes at her tomboy twin. Quinn loved qidditch yes, but she thought of how silly her sister was.

When they got to the pitch, Harry and Ron led the two kids to the broom closet; Quinn chose to sit with Hermione and watch.

"So, pick which ones you like, and we'll see if you can be on the team maybe, if you can catch up Marissa but I doubt it. We'll go easy on you." Harry shrugged, picking up his firebolt, handing Ron a broom.

"Oh please uncle Harry, I'm captain of the team back home, and I'm a seeker." She lifted her head high and handed a broom to Sirius who was laughing at his father, and walked onto the grass.

Sirius shook his head, "She's not wrong. I learned that lesson about nine years ago, when we were seven." He walked past his flabbergasted father and smirking uncle.

After Harry gave Hermione a snitch to release, Harry and Ron met the two kids' in the middle of the field. "Hermione, count down! Lets see who gets the snitch!" Harry shouted, Hermione nodded.

Marissa and Sirius bumped knuckles and smiled. Marissa got on her broom, just as the three others did. "READY, SET, GO!" she herd Hermione yell, and saw a flash of gold.

Ron took off into the air, just as Harry told him to. He saw that he was at the same speed as Sirius, and Harry was whizzing by Marissa's ankles.

Harry had to admit it, Marissa was _fast. _He saw a flash of light and she was already in that direction, following it. Her pale green eyes searching for the snitch, and a chance to grab it.

After about an hour, Marissa proved Harry wrong and caught the snitch after a difficult fight for it. The five teenagers were laughing, walking back to Hermione and Quinn. Hermione was smirking and Quinn gave off a Luna-ish laugh, like tiny bells.

"Wow Harry, and I thought I was dating the best quidditch player at Hogwarts." Hermione teased, grabbing Harry's hand.

"They didn't tell me that she was _that_ good!" He complained, with a smile though, earning a sweet kiss from Hermione.

"I warned you dad, she's good." Sirius shrugged.

Everyone laughed. Hermione couldn't believe how happy she was, Harry had his arms around her, and she was joking around and loosing up a bit. And that's probably a good thing. And the way she saw Harry looking back at her, she thought it was a _really _good thing.

**Hope you liked it! I'll make the chapters longer! But I wanted a small bit of H/HR fluff in my life! And if you would be so kind to tell me what the children pairings should be: Marissa and Sirius? Sirius and Quinn? Sean and Marissa? Sean and Quinn? Please give me your input! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!**

Harry walked down a corridor with his new 'son' Sirius. They were walking to their Potions class, Hermione had walked off with Luna and Ron to Astronomy, while Draco and Sean went to Care of Magical Creatures with the twins. Harry thought he took the news of the whole, 'arrival' thing quite well, and Draco just seemed pissed that Sean was worse than him. He thought Ron, is taking it worst of all, it must be awkward for him, dating Lavender at the moment while having twins with Luna Lovegood, at least Harry was in Love with Hermione.

"so dad-I mean- _Harry, _what's potions like? I mean we have it in the future, but, I rarely attend." Sirius's eyes got wide as he realized what he had spilled.

Harry stopped "What?" he actually felt like a father, but realized that he _had_ skipped potions often. "Never mind" he shook his head.

Sirius smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "okay. Um, so…. when did you and mum get together?" he asked, shaking off that moment.

Harry smiled wistfully, thinking of Hermione's brown eyes, and knowing smile. "Well, we kind of got together last summer, at the burrow" he ran a hand through his black mess of hair.

Sirius nodded, "You mean where Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna live? Marissa and Quinn told me that your initials are carved into the cork tree, in their backyard." He remembered.

Harry blushed and recalled the hot summer day when they marked the tree with Bill's old army knife. "Yea, is the tire swing still there?" he asked.

Sirius laughed, "Yes. Although mum doesn't let me use it anymore. One day when we were seven, Marissa, Sean, and I bet who could jump the furthest off of the swing. She broke her leg and got a black eye while I broke my right arm Sean sprained his ankle."

Harry laughed too, but they were cut off. "Mr. Potter! Why are you not in class?" Professor Snape hissed.

"Well-" both Sirius and Harry said at once, but Sirius bit his lip, for right now, he was not a potter.

Harry cleared his throat, "um- I left my potions book in my dormitory, and he was lost so…. I was helping him." He lied, but it looked like Snape was believing it.

"Well…. alright. Just hurry up, and take your friend with you." He left with a turn of his pitch-black cloak. Harry and Sirius waited until he was out of hearing range, they burst out laughing.

"Well dad, this will be one interesting year." They continued to Potions, after having a good laugh,

Sirius soon found out that Potions, was _not _enjoyable. Professor Snape was always picking on his father, who tried not to loose his cool. About a half an hour into class, two frustrated redheads and an annoyed blonde burst through the door.

"Miss Quinn, Miss Marissa, Mr. Sean, what brings you here?" Professor Snape asked, turning to the two sixteen year olds.

"Well, um that toad Umbridge, told me to get my head out of the clouds, and to stop lying about wackspurt! I mean, what's the use in lying to her! I was only trying to help her, they were making her brain go fuzzy-"

"Professor Umbridge sent her out for lying to her, and since she got confused between us, I had to go too." Marissa cut off her friend's rant.

Snape nodded, and noted that the Quinn girl was much like Luna Lovegood. Snape turned to the blonde boy who looked pissed. "And you?"

Sean sighed, "I tried telling her the difference between them, and then she sent me out." He simply stated, rolling his grey eyes.

Snape nodded again, not likening Umbridge too much either. "Very well. Find an extra seat then, I'll talk to Umbride later," He directed.

The three nodded and sat at an empty station, but still heard Harry and Sirius laughing at them. They kindly shot daggers at them; Quinn's eyes had gone even icier, glaring at Sirius and his father.

They immediately stopped snickering after that.

**Yay! I fit a chapter in! thanks for reading, and I agree, too early for the kid couples! Anyways, I hope you guys continue reading this! Byyyeeeeee! Read&Review!**


End file.
